Eat You Up
by reiths89
Summary: Memakanmu adalah hal ternikmat di dunia, Sasuke dan Naruto sangat tahu akan hal itu. Hehehehe.. A bit implicit lemon.. Please Read and Review Minna...


**Memakanmu adalah hal ternikmat di dunia.**

**Eat You Up**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Humor**

**Warning : A bit implicit Lemon.. ( SasuNaru) Fic SasuNaru ke 2 ane..**

**-Drable-ish**

#####

Sasuke menelan ludahnya perlahan dan menjilati bibirnya yang terasa kering melihat sesuatu di depannya. Mata onyxnya berbinar penuh pemujaan. Ya tak ada yang sesexy 'dia'. Warna merah merona, dengan juicy yang bisa menghilangkan dahaga... Kembali Sasuke menyapu bibir bawahnya dan meneguk ludah.

Naruto meniupnya pelan, seringai terpancar di wajahnya, menatap Sasuke yang begitu bergairah. Satu alis blonde terangkat menantang. Kembali dengan bibir pinknya, si kitsune meniupnya pelan dan membuat Sasuke semakin memandangnya tajam dengan gairah yang begitu terpancar.

"Emhhh...," Naruto menghisapnya pelan. Menikmatinya perlahan, hangat dan nikmat, sembari menutup mata biru safir indahnya.

"Aaah...," Sasuke mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan membuat tubuhnya bergetar, merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara. Inikah surgawi?

Kembali Naruto meniupnya dan kali ini menghisapnya keras, tak memberi ampun, dan tak akan ada yang tersisa. Karena Naruto memang tak ingin menyisakannya dan membaginya pada dunia. Rasa hangat kembali menyeruak di tubuhnya, rona merah menghiasi wajah yang dihiasi garis tipis seperti kumis kucing itu. Keringat yang mengucur membuatnya semakin panas. Tubuhnya benar benar panas.

"Ngghh...ahh...," saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibir Sasuke dan erangan semakin menyatakan pada dunia, ini adalah kenikmatan yang tak ingin dibagi Sasuke. Jari jarinya menyentuh tubuhnya yang lembut, menunjukkan kasih sayang padanya. Sasuke meremasnya pelan, merasakan basah di jari jarinya, dan menjilatinya, sedikit demi sedikit dari bawah menuju bagian atas.

"Emhhh...," kembali Naruto melenguh dan membuang napas yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Rasa panas itu tetap menjalar dan membuat jari jari tan itu berusaha menyentuh sesuatu di balik baju yang masih ia kenakan. Keringat semakin mengucur deras. Namun pemuda blonde itu belum selesai, rasa panas ini tak akan mengalahkannya.

Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Naruto, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih. Sementara mata safir itu menatapnya tak mau kalah dan sedetik kemudian menggigit benda kenyal itu dengan pelan. Menikmati setiap gigitan yang ia berikan. Cairan yang merembes dari sudut bibirnya, dijilati dengan cepat agar tak meninggalkannya. Naruto tidak mau kehilangan cairan berharganya.

Sasuke ikut menggigitnya, pelan, diikuti dengan jari telunjuk yang ikut masuk ke dalam mulut, sembari menunjukkan wajahnya yang merona. Mata hitam onyxnya menjadi sayu, merasakan dingin dan kehangatan yang bercampur menjadi satu. "Ngghh...," kembali bungsu Uchiha itu melenguh.

Naruto mengapitnya dalam genggaman erat namun lembut dan kembali menghisapnya, "Aaaah...," desah bibir mungil itu sembari melepaskan pelan. Keringat di atas bibirnya mulai jatuh membasahi bibir yang memerah merekah. Mata sayunya ikut memandangi onyx hitam di depanya. Dengan gigi putihnya Naruto menggigit bibirnya yang kenyal, menunjukkan raut bingung seraya tak mau mengalah.

"Hnnn...," Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Semua jari yang menyentuhnya ia masukkan ke dalam mulut, kembali menimakti rasa yang tertinggal di ujung sana. Dan mencabutinya, satu persatu, dengan suara pop yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Eghh...," Naruto mengerang pelan, bermain dengan kaki kaki mungilnya, mengatup erat daerah pribadinya. Matanya berkeliling, menahan sesuatu di dalam sana yang ingin keluar. Bibir bawahnya yang memerah, sedikit maju, membuat menjadi manis.

Sasuke menyentuh kaki yang berpaut, dan memijatnya pelan. Kepalanya mendekat ke arah rambut blonde disisinya. Suara bisikan terdengar dengan desahan.

"Nghh...," Naruto mengangguk dengan malu malu, dengan wajah yang masih merona. Tangan tannya menyentuh si raven di sisinya yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Jemari tan dan alabaster bertemu, safir dan onyx bertatap. Dan mereka melangkah pergi.

"Hei bocah mau kemana? Tomat dan ramennya kan belum habis," Kyuubi berteriak tak terima. Hei diakan sudah bertaruh dengan Itachi, Sasuke atau Naruto yang lebih sensual dalam cara makan. Walaupun mau tak mau si rubah merah mengakui, kedua bocah berusia lima tahun itu memang mampu menjerat pedofil dengan cara makan keduanya.

"Nalu mau buang ail kecil, Kyuubi nii. Ayo cepat Nalu, Cuke temani," kembali Sasuke bocah sok dewasa, menurut Kyuubi menarik Naruto ke kamar mandi yang terdekat.

"Sudahlah Kyuu, lagipula jika diteruskan, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu nantinya?," remaja tanggung berambut raven, menyeringai pada Kyuubi yang duduk di sampingnya. Sebuah gundukan di balik jeans hitammya membuat Kyuubi yang tadi menatapnya garang, menjadi merona hebat. Cih, memang sebenarnya dari tadi Kyuubi pun bisa merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana yang terbangun berkat penampilan dua bocah di depannya tadi.

Yah, beginilah nasib dua bocah blonde dan raven yang tidak tahu apa apa, melakukan sesuatu yang disuruh oleh dua aniki pervertnya. Dan ruang tamu itu pun kembali dipenuhi lenguhan, oleh dua remaja pervert, meninggalkan tomat dan ramen yang masih tersisa di atas meja.

"Cuke kenapa kita mengintip dicini? Kaachan bilang mengintip itu tak baik lho?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Nalu, ini kegiatan cenam yang Cuke belum pelnah lihat, walau kaa-chan seling Cuke lihat cenam di video itu lho. Nanti Nalu mau coba cama Cuke?"

Mata safir memandang ke arah depan, dimana dua remaja yang sudah tak berpakaian bergulat dalam desahan. Ya dia juga penasaran, kaa-channya juga tidak pernah senam beginian.

"Iya, nanti Nalu temani Cuke."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kelual main di taman caja Nalu."

"Oke Cuke."

**End**

Ane merasa jadi pedofil -_-'... Please read and review minna..


End file.
